


sweater love; muke

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Muke - Freeform, i wrote smut for the first time and i welcome satan with open arms, minor cashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"the sweater will keep you warm."</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweater love; muke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bagel_in_a_trenchcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagel_in_a_trenchcoat/gifts).



> i'm going to hell and it is beautiful

"the sweater will keep you warm."  
~|~  
luke sat on the bus, shivering slight. the autumn leaves were changing as the air began to smell of pumpkin spice. luke had always loved this time of year, the food and the skeleton war, the movies and the color. as the sky faded earlier and earlier with each passing heartbeat, the blonde felt more and more alive.  
but today as he shook on the bus, teeth chattering, he missed the blue of summer, the yellow of sun. he felt alive, barely. he leaned back on the window. the rattling buzzed in the back of his mind. the seat was hard beneath him.  
slowly, the bus came to a stop. the lilac–haired boy beside luke exited, smiling slightly. just as the doors closed, luke released the boy left his sweater on the seat. luke opened his mouth to call out, but closed it when he saw the note perched on top.  
“blondie-  
the sweater will keep your warm xx.”  
luke smiled, blushed, before pulling the wool over his head. the burgundy was soft and had a slight heady smell, but luke was thankful none the less. he burrowed into the jumper until he reached his stop.  
~|~  
luke slammed his flat door shut and slumped against the wood. the dark red sleeves bunched around his forearms. he was just so tired but he couldn’t sleep, not when he had a grad paper due at midnight when he hadn’t even started yet. it was four o’clock now, and as the sun cast long shadows through the windows as he furiously hunched over his computer. his fingers flew over the keys, spewing bull shit from his head. the reasoning was utter horse shit, but his argument could hold up. paired with his writing, he would most likely receive a passing grade.  
hopefully.  
wiping sleep from his eye, he sent the word document in at eleven thirty. he yawned and stretched his arms wide before collapsing on his bed. as he laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, he wondered how he would get the sweater back to its owner. he shivered. the lilac owner had been beautiful, and luke desperately wanted to see him again, even if was just to give the jumper back. he rolled over and nuzzled his pillow, blinking slowly as he drifted off.  
~|~  
luke ended up seeing lilac on the bus the next day to uni. he ran off a stop early, leaving the sweater and his phone number on his now empty seat. he grinned brightly as he ran down the sidewalk. when he slid into his seat, five seconds before the professor did, he was still smiling.  
but when the door opened again, revealing a flash of purple, luke knew god was real and he had pale purple hair.  
and as lilac plopped down next to him, luke saw heaven.  
~|~  
lilac’s name was michael. he was 19, the same age as luke. he was on scholarship, studying music and philosophy.  
luke learned all of this over tea, and learned even more in his dorm room, accompanied by pizza and call of duty. michael was amazing at the game, beating luke 7-3.  
after that, luke stopped boasting about his apparent “video game talents”.  
it was regular, scheduled. easy, even. no matter how the hair color changed (luke nearly died when he saw red), luke swore michael was a gift to the universe.  
he told his roommate, calum, one night that michael could be it for him.  
“you just met him, luke. he’s probably not even straight.”  
“you’re still bitter about ashton not wanting to go to the frat party.” luke rolled over, his eyes bright. “besides, he is gay, cal.”  
calum sighed, flipped him off in the darkness, before falling asleep.  
calum’s words didn’t deter luke at all. in fact, he was almost positive that michael liked him just as much.  
~|~  
it started out on a saturday. michael was beating him by a substantial amount at FIFA, but luke didn’t mind. every so often he would glance over at the black haired boy and smile at his tongue poking out of his mouth.  
balancing the controller on his knee, luke moved an empty pizza box off the couch and onto the coffee table. he scooted over, sitting closer to mikey. michael quirked an eyebrow but thought nothing of it. he continued to destroy luke, scoring goals with little difficulty. it was almost as if luke wasn’t even trying anymore.  
michael jumped when luke paused the game.  
“what are you doing? i was kicking your ass.” michael laughed softly.  
“i… fuck. i don’t know how to be seductive.” luke blushed.  
michael blinked.  
“what?”  
“i like you?” the words came out as a question. luke mentally kicked himself. “a lot.”  
good job, luke. just keep making it worse.  
“oh,”  
“sorry.” luke stood quickly, knocking the xbox controller to the ground. he grabbed his shoes, not even bothering to put them on as he sprinted out the door. he ran down the tile hallway, sliding in his socks. he swung open the door to the stairs, taking them two at a time. he finally made it to his room. he slammed the door shut and tossed his shoes to the corner.  
he flopped onto calum’s bed, screaming every dirty word he knew as loud as possible. he kept going, even when the door opened, assuming that it was cal. but when small hands began to run up and down his thigh, he knew it was someone else.  
he stopped, breathing heavily.  
the hand stopped as well, resting lightly on the back of his knee.  
“luke?”  
“michael,” he sighed into the pillow, breathing in the scent of ashton’s cologne. it was still embedded in the sheets from when luke walked into his best friends having…fun.  
“you wanna tell me what happened back there?”  
“not really,”  
michael sighed and began to the trace the veins on luke’s legs. “okay.”  
“i like you.” Luke wished he could reach out and shove the words back into his mouth, lock them up where Michael would never hear them. the words fell out, swallowing luke up until he couldn’t breathe.  
“luke? can you look at me, luke?” michael’s voice was soft and gentle.  
luke complied. he sat up, cheeks flushed, hair matted to his forehead.  
michael gripped his chin, holding it lightly in his fingers. he smiled.  
“I like you, too.” he leaned forward, pressing his lips lightly against luke.  
with the first kiss, luke woke up. with second, he felt alive.  
he flipped them over, pressing roughly into michael. he swiped his tongue against michael’s bottom lip, causing the smaller boy to moan. luke ran his hands up and down michael’s side, finally resting on his hips. michael tugged at his short hair, whining into luke’s mouth. luke leaned to the side, opening his neck up to be assaulted by michael’s bruised lips.  
he sucked love bites and hickeys on all open skin, a mural of purple and blue blossoming on the blonde’s neck. he pulled back, feverishly yanking his shirt off as luke did the same to his own.  
they sat back, staring at each other as they caught their breath. michael’s eyes were glassy and green.  
“i think i love you.” michael’s eyes were blown wide as the words slipped out, a bare whisper on the wind. luke grabbed it, pressed the words into his heart.  
“i think i love you as well.” the words were short, uncertain. but it was good enough for michael.  
“good,” he pulled luke’s head down to his own, kissing him hard.  
“how far do you want to go?” luke breathed into michael’s ear as he littered kisses against michael’s jaw.  
“how far can we go?”  
luke smirked before sucking harder. he kissed down michael’s chest, cucking the occasional love bite as he grew closer to the zipper on the black skinny jeans. he glanced up before proceeding when mikey nodded. he took a deep breath before unzipping them and pulling them, along with his boxer-briefs, as quickly as possible.  
he held michael’s semi, biting his lip as he stared at it. slowly, he licked the tip lightly. michael groaned, throwing his head back. the salty taste burn luke’s tongue, but he licked again, slowly making michael harder. As soon as luke took him into his mouth, michael bucked his hips. gagging slightly, luke pushed michael’s hips into the mattress as he pumped michael slowly. right before he came, luke pulled off, lips moist and cherry red.  
“not coming yet, babe.” he sat up slightly. “roll onto your front, yeah?”  
michael did as he asked, waving his bare ass in the air. luke rolled his eyes at the showmanship. he reached over the boy and grabbed lube and a condom out of his bedside table, smacking michael’s bum slightly.  
“you ready, mikey?” he whispered lowly, voice raspy. he drippled some lube onto his ring finger, the liquid cold. “want my fingers?”  
“please, lukey. i need it, please.” michael continued to beg as luke lightly traced his hole. yhe skin fluttered as mikey mewed.  
“how badly do you want it?”  
“just fuck me already, prick.”  
“sure thing, love.” luke took a deep breath before slowly sliding a finger in. michael moaned, his velvety heat enveloping luke’s finger. he crooked the finger. working michael open, he planted kisses up and down his spine. soon enough, with three fingers up his ass, the red (I forgot which color I said just roll with it) haired boy began to come undone.  
“lu-luke,” he pushed back on the blonde’s fingers. “i… i need your cock.”  
luke’s breath caught in his lungs at the words. he rolled off the bed, snatching the condom and lube of the duvet. he quickly rolled the latex on, slicking it up with the lube before lining up michael’s entrance. he slowly pushed the head in, hands gripping the boy’s hips roughly.  
“you ok?” once he bottomed out, he pressed a kiss to michael’s shoulder. “feel fine?”  
“mhm,” michael rocked his hips back, pressing flush luke’s hips. “can you move please?”  
michael didn’t have to ask luke twice before he pulled out and slammed back in. he hit michael’s prostate the third time, causing a high-pitched moan to fall off michael’s lips. luke continued to pound into that one spot, sending michael closer and closer to the edge. his fingers left bruising marks on michael’s waist.  
“i’m- i’m about to come,” michael whined as he collapsed to his elbows.  
“just hold on a bit longer.” luke was almost coming when michael did. his muscles contracted, squeezing around luke’s dick. the convulsions triggered luke’s own orgasm. sticky, white come filled the condom, drenched the sheets. luke pulled out and rolled the condom off before tossing it in the trash.  
michael remained silent as luke wiped the come of his tummy with a random shirt. as soon as luke sat on the bed, michael pulled him down. michael pressed their lips together, smiling into his mouth.  
“i’m glad you liked my sweater, lukey.”


End file.
